Subterfuge And Antiterrorism: You Know, Fun Stuff
by Colin E. Chambers
Summary: Terrorists. One of the most terrifying things on Remnant. What is attracted to terror? Grimm. And what do Grimm spread best? Terror. If Huntsman hunt the Grimm, who hunts the terror? Antiterrist team Lemonade, that's who. My for language and violence. R&R.
1. Checking Dossiers

"Have you contacted those on your dossiers we've received?"

"Even better."

"Do go on."

"Four of the original five agreed outright."

"And the fifth?"

"Attacked unprovoked and was dealt with accordingly."

"A shame. Oh well. Four was the minimum. Who did you contact first?"

"The gunman, as requested. Lloyd Markus."

"Read the dossier for me."

"Brown hair, cut short, hazel eyes, six foot two, long range weapons expert, charismatic, observant, works as an outside contractor. His resume includes several successful missions for not only criminal organizations, but, most recently, he's been taking honest jobs, as opposed to the better paying ones. On paper, perfect leader material."

"In practice?"

"..."

"I won't hold it against you."

"He's brash, impatient, and rude..."

"But."

"...But, his effectiveness can't be denied."

"Tell me how the meeting went."

"He was... rather cagey at first."

"Yes?"

Two months ago...

Vaccuo

Lloyd frowned, looking around the empty city streets. Of course nobody would be awake, not at this ungodly hour. Checking his pocket watch for the seventh time in the space of twenty minutes, he took a moment to inspect the timepiece. It was gold in color, ornately decorated, and keeps perfect time. Meaning that someone was late. Annoyingly late.

"Where is this guy?" He wondered to himself, noticeably aggravated. It wasn't necessarily the that they were late, whoever they are. It was that they felt the need to call him at three in the morning, hang up as soon as he answers, and text him a time and place. Who does that? Cops? Doubtful.

"I'm done with dirty work." Lloyd grumbled. "I might actually go in to be a cop." He laughed. "Imagine that. A cop with his aura unlocked." And a criminal record to boot. Yeah. Probably not. He shrugged. "Either way. If this is a "Job" I know where they can shove it. Right up their-"

"Excuse me."

Lloyd spun on his heel, his hand reaching into his dusty brown cloak, before he froze. Well. Shit.

"Good morning. My name is Winter Schnee. I was hoping I could have a word with you."

"..." Dumbfounded, Lloyd could only stare at the white haired woman before him. Of course he knew who she was. He wasn't some backwoods moron. He knew the Schnee name as well as the next, and if the stark hair color wasn't enough, the four armed robots around her were.

"You are Lloyd Markus, correct?" She asked, without a hint of any actual question. She knew exactly who he was.

"Yeah, that's me." Lloyd sighed. "What's with all this? I don't think I've done anything to warrant a reaction like this." Recently, he didn't add. "What does the Atlas military want with a footnote like me?"

"We have a... program, of sorts." Replied the specialist. "One that involves former career criminals whom made the choice to leave of their own volition."

"First off, I've never been a career criminal. I'm a mercenary. " Replied Lloyd.

"Mercenary? One week, you're taking high profile jobs for syndicates and gangsters, now you're suddenly working security detail for relief efforts, chasing gangs out of the poorer markets, and keeping regular nightly patrols around the shopping districts." Winter tilted her head, ever so slightly. "Why the change of heart?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The self proclaimed Mercenary denied. "I was payed for all of those jobs. Work's work. Who cares if it's honest or not?" He frowned as the woman gave a light chuckle.

"If that were true, you wouldn't be making a quarter of what you used to." Replied the Schnee. "I think something happened. Maybe on a recent job, but you've changed..." She paused. "Seen the... error... of your ways." Monty, it looked like she had to drag the words out.

"You don't believe that, do you?" He crossed his arms, staring her down.

"My personal feelings do not matter." She replied. "I am merely doing as I was ordered."

"Fair enough." Lloyd nodded. "Alright. Tell me about this program."

...Now...

"It was that simple?"

"Not exactly. He was perceptive, and could see my hesitation to explain the program. However, he quickly agreed after being assured he wouldn't be doing anything morally wrong. And shown his weekly paycheck."

"..."

"Sir?"

"I'm sorry. I just found that humorous. What of the others?"

"Next, I met with the stealth expert. E.Z."

"Ah. Her."

"Yes. She was... eccentric, to say the least."

"And the Dossier?"

"Electric blue hair, cut shoulder length, light blue eyes, five foot five, stealth and reconnaissance expert, with a long list of infractions and thefts on her record. The only reason she's not rotting in prison is because nobody has been able to even touch her. Lately, she's been setting her sights on criminals, robbing them blind and giving to charity. She's even returned a few other previously stolen goods, though not nearly as much as she's taken."

"Tell me about her."

...Six weeks ago...

Mistral

E.Z. was bored. Out of her frigging mind. If she doesn't rob someone soon, she's going to flip. Not like the acrobatic flips she absolutely adores doing across buildings. No, this was the kind of flip that made her think about backsliding. Pickpocketing. Thieving. She shook her head, dropping silently from the rooftops.

"I could always try hitting up a club." She mused to herself as she walked along. It was eerily quiet on this side of town, which wasn't exactly unexpected. This time of day, everyone's usually at work. "Maybe I should get a job."

"Well, it's lucky I happen to have one." Winter stepped behind the spy, shocking the girl, before needing to suddenly step back.

"Helloooo, nurse." E.Z. grinned, her face mere inches from Winters own.

"Excuse me?" Winter didn't know what she expected upon meeting the infamous spy, but the lecherous grin plastered across the younger girls face definitely wasn't it.

"Lady, you don't need an excuse. You have my permission to do whatever you want." E.Z. smiled lightly, giving Winter some much needed breathing space.

"I... appreciate that." She tried. Clearing her throat, Winter continued. "My name is Winter Schnee. I work for-"

"The Atlas military, and a Specialist, if I recall." E.Z. smiled. "What would a high class hottie like you be doing in a place like this?" Her smile widened, gaining a slight tint of pink to her cheeks. "You're not looking for lil' ol' me, are you?"

"Actually..."

"You are!?" E.Z. squealed in joy, before coughing. "I mean, cool, cool. Why wouldn't you be?" She paused, before tilting her head questioningly. "Why are you looking for me?"

Winter sighed.

She did not sign up for this.

...Now...

"..."

"Don't look at me like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Ahem. Who was next?"

"..."

"..."

"... I approached Neils Marney, next."

"I see."

"I assume that you know her dossier, though I'll read it for you, if you wish."

"Please."

"Long, bright brown hair, worn loosely, green eyes, five foot three, a security and close to mid range specialist. She's been implicated in several crimes, though she's never had a fatality, unlike the others. Recently, she's tried signing up for the Atlas military."

"And she's been denied every time."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I assume she jumped at the idea."

"Not exactly..."

...Five weeks ago...

Winter was surprised by her surroundings. Having lived a wealthy life before quickly joining the military, she never realized Atlas had such seedy apartments. This place was a pit. A disgusting pit, that was definitely not up to code.

"A professional lives here?" The frosty woman glanced around. She'd left her robotic guards behind, to avoid any possible trouble. Raides made by the Atlas military were not rare, and she didn't want to cause a panic.

"A-7, this is it." She knocks, but no answer comes. She tries again, but again, there's just silence. "That's strange. She should be here." Winter reached for the doorknob, but froze, feeling a presence behind her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Neils stepped past her, gently unlocking the door. Suddenly, she slammed the door open, snatching a rope that was set free by the opening of the door. The rope lead to a small pulley, which fed through to suspend a large stone over a small cache of combustible fire Dust. If that had fallen and hit...

"That could take out the entire floor." Winter frowned at the girl. "You'd endanger innocents just to keep your secrets?"

"Nobody but me lives on this floor." Neils shrugged. "When somebody moves in, I'll tone it down." With that, the girl enters her domicile, quickly disarming her trap, and motioning for Winter to come in. "Well, Specialist Schnee? I'm sure you have better things to do than stand on my doorstep."

"Yes, actually." Winter stepped inside. "I understand that you have signed up for the Atlas military."

"Seven times." Neils cut in, pushing her square glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "Not that I'm counting." She sat, motioning for Winter to join her on the ratty love seat. Winter made the decision to stand.

"Indeed." Winter nodded awkwardly. "Well, I happen to be recruiting for an Atlas run program, for reformed criminals."

"Why?"

"Pardon?"

"You just used the words Atlas and criminal in the same sentence, and you're not talking about arresting someone." Neils gave a skeptical look. "That just doesn't make sense."

"We're trying something new."

"Riiiiiight."

"Wether you believe me or not, you'll be actively working for the safety of the Kingdoms." Winter summed up. "Isn't that what you want?"

Neils held her gaze for a moment, letting no hint of her inner thoughts. Then, she sighed, straightening her glasses.

"Where do I sign up?"

...Now...

"Interesting. She'll be a wonderful addition."

"Lastly was the Faunus. Dominic Silo."

"I know of him, but not much."

"Short, black hair, brown eyes, four foot eleven, skilled martial artist and close combat expert. Used to work for a gang out of Vale, before he went vigilante."

"And his behavior?"

"Calm. Almost professional. In fact, he was the easiest to persuade."

"Go on."

...Three weeks ago...

The man slid to the ground, going unconscious, before the next was smashed headfirst into the wall next to the first. Both men were dressed in the uniform of Juniors Hatchet men. The man responsible for the beating?

"I love my job." Dominic laughs, dusting his hands off. He expertly checks the two, taking their wallets and scrolls, before exiting the alley. "This is almost too easy." The young man sighs, pulling the ski mask from his face. His tan colored lion ears twitching vigorously at their newfound freedom. "Where's the challenge anymore?"

"I know how that can be provided." Winter stepped from a side street, accompanied by her mechanized enteruge.

"That's high profile protection, there, miss..." Dominic trailed off.

"Specialist Winter Schnee." She replied, shaking his outstretched hand.

"A little strange for a person of your caliber to be skulking the streets at night, don't you think?" Asked the Faunus.

"Not as strange as a known criminal suddenly turning to vigilante justice." Winter retorted.

"Hah, you got me there." Dominic laughed, breaking his mask of stoicism with a smile. "Well, I don't suppose this is a social call."

"You are correct." Winter supplied. "As a representative of the Atlas military, I have been tasked with running a small program. This includes recruiting promising ex criminals, such as yourself."

"For?"

"As of yet, preparation." Winter took a breath. "We've recently received word that dangerous forces are seeking out and rooting themselves in, here. In Vale. Why, we don't know, but we can't be sure."

"And you think hiring former criminals is the way to go?"

"Personally, not in the slightest." Replied the Specialist. "That, however, is not my decision."

"Glad to see the person with brains is in charge." Dominic stated. "Alright, Specialist. You've convinced me."

...Now...

"Simple."

"And deliberate. Something changed after I mentioned Vale. It appears that, even if I weren't there, he'd likely be involved anyway."

"It's a possibility."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Hm?"

"Trusting these people, I mean. Isn't this dangerous?"

"Perhaps, but we need something. A hand that can operate and work under the uninformed eye of Ozpin. And, thanks to you, we have one."

"I hardly did a thing, sir. I merely met with the potentials, as you asked."

"And in doing so, you've secured their cooperation, at least for now."

"Yes, sir."

"Make sure their each briefed. Classes start in less than a week. Be sure that they're prepared."

"Of course, General."


	2. Strangest Group on Remnant

A/N: Hey, there. Colin here. I just wanted to jump in real quick and get a few things out. Anyone that's read any of my previous stories knows that I have a fondness for making and working with OCs. Because of this, this story is likely going to revolve around Team LEND, or Lemonade. There will be common interactions with the other teams, but not for this chapter. This one centers on showing how the team interacts with each other.

Also, I'm always open to ideas, whether those are on pairings, arcs, or just random situations. Feel free to leave suggestions in either PM or review form, I love to read them both.

...

"This is definitely not what I thought I'd be doing." Lloyd grumbled to himself, secreted away in the back of the bullhead. "Monty, I hate teenagers." An ironic and hypocritical statement, as he himself, was seventeen. "I did not agree to go to school."

He had to admit, though. He did look good in his new attire. A heavy, brown duster over an armored, formfitting chestpiece. The shoulders and wrists of the duster were armored, but lightly enough as to not restrict movement. A large ammo belt, wrapped around his waist three times, helped to hold up his armored breeches. On his feet, he wore a heavy set of brown, steel heeled boots. At his right waist hung two, heavy Dust revolvers, in a specially designed holster made for two. The handles were turned in opposite direction, for ease of drawing.

Even in his new clothes, provided by the Atlas military, Lloyd felt out of place. I'm not Huntsman, he thought. I'm barely the mercenary I claim to be.

"I know that look." Dominic sat down next to one of his more recent friends. "You're putting too much thought into the mission."

"Hah." Lloyd scoffs. "Not exactly. I guess you could say I'm cursing my lack of foresight."

"You, too? I thought I was the only one." Dominic sighed. "I'm prepared to fight criminals. At least, that's what I assumed we were here for. But this...?" He swiped his arm twords the rest of the bullhead, trailing off for a moment. "No."

Lloyd laughed, looking to his stoic companion. Sharply dressed, he cut a dashing figure in his two piece black suit. Though it lacked a tie, and the top two buttons of the white collared shirt were undone, he somehow managed to make it work. His fists were wrapped tight in a powerful bandage, which added to his rather unapproachable appearance. This was dashed by his friendly smile and calm features. All of this, combined with his well combed hair and dark skin gave the appearance of some dashing rogue. The ears, however, brought it all together.

"I know what you mean." Lloyd agreed, letting a comfortable silence fall over the two. It died, a quick, painful death.

"There you guys are!" E.Z. shouted, drawing much more attention than a professional spy should. "How could you ditch your precious girlfriend like that?" She demanded, stomping towards the two, formerly comfortable individuals.

Though she acted annoyed, the subtle tugging at the corner of her lips told a different story entirely. A mischievous girl, wearing a dark blue unitard, which left little to the imagination, under a sky blue bomber jacket. At each side of her waist dangled a sheathed dagger. On her left thigh was another knife, attached to her left boot, the pair of which were black

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Asked Dominic.

"Yeah, because this is getting really annoying." Groused Lloyd.

"Both of you, of course."

"She's all yours." Dominic stood, attempting to flee, before he was captured by his markedly taller female friend.

"Oh, no you don't~." Said E.Z., whom wrapped her arm tightly around his neck, before scratching between his tan ears.

"Good Monty, woman, I'm not a cat!" Struggled Dominic.

"No~."

"You know," Lloyd kicked his feet up, "If you weren't so willing to ditch me a second ago, I might have helped. But, now, I think I'll just enjoy the show."

"Damn you! Get off me! I'm a lion, not a cat!"

"Then why are you so short?" Asked E.Z.

"THIS IS A PERFECTLY AVERAGE HEIGHT!"

The scene was drawing far more attention than Lloyd was comfortable with. So, he silently slinked away from them, making his way towards the starboard side of the bullhead. He sighed, happy in the silence, looking out through a window at the gaping landscape below. Everything seemed so small from up here. Miles away...

"Thinking too much?" Neils approached from his left, giving a wave. Lloyd nodded back in greeting.

"You're one to talk." He replied.

"That's true." She returned, though she did so tonelessly. A silence stretched between them, however, it was far colder than the one he and Dominic enjoyed not long ago. Not wishing to sit in idle silence, Lloyd busied his mind with taking in what he could, though his eyes strayed towards the woman next to him. Being the more... developed... of his two female friends had that effect.

Especially in that outfit. Designed for use with combustible tools, it was made with a white, sleek, and fireproof material, which hugged every curve. His eyes wandered to the bag strapped to her back, then lower to the the ammo pouch strapped to her left thigh, both likely filled with all forms of Dust. The ever present square eyeglasses sat slightly crooked on her nose. They made her look like a geek, but a cute geek, at least.

"You're staring at me. Why are you staring at me?" Questioned the subject of Lloyd's curiosity.

"Just... Taking everything in." He slid out, knowing he was caught. If she took offense, she didn't show it.

"I suppose it's fine, seeing as we're supposed to try and get on the same team, if at all possible." Replied the expert. "If all goes according to plan, we'll likely be together for a few years. Better get used to each other."

Lloyd glanced back at the scene his other two friends were causing, before looking back out the window.

"That's a tall order."

"Agreed."

A much more comfortable silence settled over the two, and he slowly began to enjoy the young woman's company. That is, before he realized that his friends had drawn a huge crowd of spectators.

"I SWEAR TO MONTY, I WILL EAT YOU!"

"That sounds dirty.~"

"GET OFF!"

"No.~"

"She's not very subtle for a spy." Noted Neils. "How does she get anything done? And she's very... forward." She bit the middle knuckle of her pointer finger, one ofher only tells of either annoyance or nervousness.

"I'm pretty sure it's just a facade." Lloyd tried. She only bit her knuckle harder.

"You don't understand. I caught her in my luggage. She was touching my things. Why was she touching my things?"

"Neils, calm down." Lloyd bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's not going to try anything on a packed bull-"

"HEY! KEEP YOUR HANDS ABOVE THE WAIST!"

"I've been wrong before." Lloyd conceded. That was when Neils started drawing blood from her knuckle. "That's enough of that." Lloyd grabbed her wrist, both pulling her knuckle from her teeth, and turning her away from the site of the perverted spy. Neils stared at him, then, the offending hand on her wrist.

"Why?" Neils asked, a perplexed expression on her face.

"It's not exactly healthy to chew on your finger until it bleeds." Lloyd quipped dryly.

"Would you like to do it for me?"

Now, Lloyd was a hardened fighter, and has seen enough shit to understand things. Neils Marney was not one of those things. And, as he looked into her eyes, he definitely contemplated taking her up on that offer. That is, before she pulled her wrist from his stunned grasp, and turned towards the window again.

"Just kidding." Said Neils.

"You're evil." Grumbled Lloyd. "Sure, by the way. I'd love to take a nibble out of you, some time."

"I'll make a note of it."

As the familiar banter returned between the two, they failed to notice as the crowd died down behind. Neither did they notice the presence behind them. Before it was too late.

"Ooh, these are nice.~" Cheered E.Z., grabbing at the professionals breasts from behind.

"I am going to kill everything." Neils barely managed.

...

A/N: And here we are. The end of chapter two. I wanted to put more interactions, but this is how it came out. Let me know what you think.

R&R

Reviews are good for the soul.


End file.
